Rebirth of the Child of Prophecy
by Kiyoshi Fox
Summary: Naruto is in a new world with new friends and new enemies his faith will be tested again along with his determination will he rise to the challenge or sit back and let this world fall. let us find out as he Journeys the world of Remnant. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy mommy story a story!" spoke a excited child to her mother both having black cat ears on their head. They both were what this world calls them Faunus, more specifically cat faunus. "Ok Blake calm down dear, your father is sleeping" spoke the mother to her hipper kitten named blake. They both were in blake's room tucking the little one into bed as the mother sat down in the chair next to her bed to read a story. "Well blake this is a new book and I think your old enough now to hear it and understand it." spoke the mother who was named Kali Belladonna. Blake looked at her mother and nods smiling as she awaited her mother to begin the story.

" **Long ago there was a boy who lived in a village that was hidden in the leaves. This boy was hated by the villagers, he knew not why, but there was a terrible thing done to the boy when he was but just a newborn. The leader of the village sealed a monstrous beast in the boy in hopes that the boy would be looked at as a hero holding the beast away. But the villagers did not honor the leaders wishes and shunned the boy like he was a plague even going as far as to tell their children to not play with him or give him any attention. The boy was alone and had no one who he could call friend. The boy cried and cried and cried until one day he just got tired of crying and made himself a vow that one day every one would acknowledge him and what better way than to become the leader of their village, the Hokage!**

 **As the boy grew older he got stronger and braver and smarter even as the villagers looked at him with hate, he still paid them no mind and focused on his, goal never giving up. Then soon things started to change. The villagers soon looked at him in a different light: they started to like the boy and soon cheered for him and concerned for him when he was down. He faced many battles and many enemies but there was something remarkable about how the boy fought: he never once killed any of them. Even as they tried to kill him and some almost succeeded, he never once killed a single enemy. Instead he talked to the enemy told them of his beliefs and some even turned to fight alongside him. The boy continued to grow stronger and one day he even conquered and gained the respect of the monster that was inside him even learning his name: Kurama, The nine tailed fox. But darkness never slept and soon a war broke out a man by the name Obito Uchiha was on the path of wanting world domination, his own dark version of world peace. He gained many strong forces and even captured others that were like the boy that had monsters sealed inside them to fight him. Obito tested the boy over and over even killing some of his friends before his very eyes. He wanted to corrupt the boy make him give into the darkness. He believed he did but one special friend a girl who was as timid as they come made one action that she knew she must do she struck the boy on the cheek and held her hand to his cheek and smiled at him reminding him of what he was fighting for. Just like that the boy was focused once more and stood tall with his friends and battled Obito. Obito was angry! He even summoned the most powerful monster: the ten tailed demon that was sealed in the moon a long time ago to battle him. The boy never gave in. He fought, and fought, and told obito repeatedly: he would never give up, that he would bring true peace to the world in which the world has never seen before.**

 **The boy then did something amazing: he once again made a friend out of the one powerful enemy showing him how things could be. But where there is light, there is always darkness, and that is were Kaguya came in. She was terrible: a women of very little to no words, and she released a hell on earth to the whole nation. Everyone thought the boy would be too tired to fight and that their world was over, but the boy did something remarkable: he gained the power of all the tailed beasts and went on a all out battle with Kaguya they clashed and destroyed even the tallest of mountains with their power and didn't seem like either side was loosing any time soon, but the boy new that this could not go on that something had to be done. So with one last ditch effort he grabbed Kaguya, and used all the power he had to seal them into the moon where some say they still are fighting to this very day.".**

"That my little one is how the world we know it today came to be: the boy sacrificed himself to save the world, or so we have been told." she giggled. " So did you like that story, Blake?" Kali asked her daughter as blake was drying some tears from her eyes. "Yes mommy it was amazing." she smiled and hugged her favorite stuffed toy that was a owl. Kali smiled and nods " Would you like to know the boys name?" she asked getting a nod from blake. "His name was Naruto" she smiled getting a puzzled look from blake. " Wait isn't that those little fish paste things in ramen?" Blake asked with a cute confused face. Kali laughed and giggled " Indeed it does my little one indeed it does but. It also means Whirlpool or Spiral" she smiled patting her daughters head and kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep, blake. We have a long day tomorrow." she smiled and walked to her daughters door turning off the light "Good night my little one" kali spoke one last time before walking off to bed. "Good night." blake replied as she looked up at her ceiling to imagine what naruto looked like She then looked out her window seeing a shooting start and smiled putting her hands together and wished "Please, I wish that naruto will come back and protect our world again" she smiled and soon hugged her owl and dozed off to sleep.

Who knows if it was a wish of an innocent child, or fate just happened to be one big coincidence, but a big piece of the moon was slowly entering the planet breaking down and burning. It soared through the air and soon Landed in a forest far away from human civilization. It burned a huge line though the forest until it came to a stop. It steamed and cracked until a huge hand like paw blasted out of it and grabbed at the ground. it was orange and covered in fur. soon nine tails burst out and the rest followed a nine tailed fox rose from the moon piece and roared at the sky. Since it had been asleep for who knows how long, it looked around and then looked down at a sleeping child with blond hair and six whisker marks three on each cheek the fox leaned down and nuzzled the boy to see if he would wake " dont worry gaki i will get you some were safe". the fox spoke to seemingly no one, picking up the boy in one of his tails; the boy absentmindedly hugging the tail and snuggling against it the fox had to smile at the boy as he walked to find shelter " Your life was bad before gaki, it's definitely going to get interesting now with those extra bits" the fox chuckled as the boy had some fox ears and a long fox tail.

The fox eventually came to a cave; it was big enough to fit him inside. He was a huge, tree high fox by the way, and that was him keeping him self smaller than his original size. He could shrink down more but he still wanted to intimidate any potential threats: Only thing he had to fight were these annoying small white masked dark creatures but, he simply killed them with one swipe of his many tails keeping the boy high enough not to get snatched up by one. The fox settle down in the cave as he rested the boy by his side curling around the boy to keep him warm and safe the boy looked no older than three years old his spiky blond hair covering his head. The fox soon rested his head down feeling it was safe **"We are safe for now gaki hope you wake up by morning . Naruto** " the fox spoke as it closed its eyes and let his ears do most of the work now listening for threats if anything dare come to disturb him in the cave luckily his presence was feared by the small grimm and they kept away.

 **2 Years Later**

"I'm telling you Qrow, something is going on in the forest, man. Like so many grimm in one town and it's like they don't even want to go into the forest like they're scared." spoke a rusty blond-haired man with some light stubble on his chin. He looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties the man named Qrow sighed, taking a sip out of his flask before pocketing it. "Yeah yeah we will get down to the bottom of it in no time. But for now let's focus on surviving the night, ok Tai?" he said sitting by the campfire they had made. A woman with black raven hair was sitting next to tai and shook her head as she was thinking of possible reasons why grimm activity was happening more near villages then deeper in the woods, she hated to admit an idiot like tai caught on, but something was strange about this. "Well anyway it's good we left summer back at the village don't want her endangering Ruby or Yang. Who knows what would happen to those two ones hipper active even at the age of two and the other already trying to take on the world." Crow sighed " I don't see why she's even here." Qrow spoke, " come on Qrow, you and Raven know as much as I do that she is as stubborn as can be and won't stay home even if I begged her." Tai spoke and soon took the piece of meat he was cooking off the fire and tested it with a smile and went to eat it, but bit into nothing as a shadow flashed through grabbing it into the bushes. " hey what the hell raven what was that ?" he spoke standing up and looking at the black-haired woman, now known as raven, thinking she stole the food.

"It wasn't me you idiot," spoke Raven as she was interested what it was and soon took a piece of meat and tossed it at the bush. It dashed off. Motioning for them to be quiet, she focuses hard on that one spot... and there she saw it: a small hand that quickly grabbed the meat and sank back into the bushes just as fast. She smiled lightly and walked forward crouching as the hand did away with another piece of meat. "It's ok... we aren't going to hurt you here," she spoke holding out the meat trying to get a look at what was in the bushes. "Uh Raven, I don't think it understands you," Tai spoke but Qrow looked interested in what got his usual uptight, and quite sibling to gain interest. Soon the bushes swayed and out came a boy he looked around five years old he has messy blond hair the back a little longer down to his mid-back and his bangs just above his eyebrows with the sides going down past his cheeks his hair was spiked and unruly. But what caught their attention was his red slitted eyes that he had and he looked at them as if studying them and anticipating a threat

The boy seemed to study each and every one of them before focusing back on Raven. He didn't know if he could trust them but he decided they were not a threat and relaxed, his eyes slowly turning to a warm, ocean blue as he took the meat and ate it; his fox ears and tail calming down and relaxing. "Sorry if I didn't trust you," he spoke, shocking them all that he could talk, let alone perfectly for his age. "No worries, kid" spoke Tai as he sat back down. "What are you doing out here in the woods? It's pretty dangerous out here with grimm and everything." spoke Qrow. The boy looked at him and tilts his head which made Raven have a girly moment once in her life and squeal internally at how cute he looked with one ear up and the other ear back. "Grimm? .. oh you mean those shadow things. I don't have to worry about them: they leave me alone mostly because of mom." he spoke as he eats the meat and swallowed it.

This peaked all their interest "'Mom'? you mean you live out here and not in a village?" asked Tai. The boy nods and stretches "Mom doesn't trust humans. Says they are dirty hairless greedy apes that do nothing but fight each other and try to dominate anything that they can or can't understand." he simply said getting Tai to face felt like an anime character and Qrow and Raven to sweat drop "Heh well shes half right, kid" spoke Qrow, drinking another shot out of his flask. "Y'think we can meet your mom?" asked Tai as the boy looked at him and thought about it before making an x sign with his arms and having a fox-like face with his eyes closed "No. She would probably kill you on sight" he spoke as he licked his fingers clean and scratched his head leaning back stretching "Well i better get going, she doesn't like it when I'm out long. Nice meeting you." he spoke while turning to leave "What's your name?" Raven asked getting the boy to turn back around slightly he smiled " Naruto" he smiled and turned and walked through the bushes, but Raven walked into the forest the opposite way and turned into a well Raven before following Naruto. She had a hard time because he, was fast but she just had to see where he stayed and that would be all she needed till morning"let's see what your hiding, Naruto" she thought, flying off in his direction.

-Chapter End-

Well there you all go first chapter complete I would like to give a huge thanks to one of my close friends for being a beta for me gramar is alot better then i could manage so heh hope its better for ever one else as well. .Any way as you can see im doing something a little different I wont say who the paring is but i feel people might already know and yes i made kurama a girl and she will be a mother figure to him no this won't be a harem .. for now might make it at least two maybe three if i feel i can handle it but no i won't be doing a story where he ends up banging the hole Rwby squad. Naruto is reborn but will slowly regain his memories and how to do all his techniques and more yes he still uses chakra i don't like those stories were chakra just sucked out of him for some dumb reason nerfing him instead of just making enemies stronger -_- anywho i hope you like it and leave me any RESPECTFUL and helpful reviews No flames they will be ignored and depending how i feel might blast ya on a chapter just to tease you :D any way much love and i'm hitting the bed * flops on bed*

*Update hey its a small update just put a sentence in to help determine Ruby and Yangs ages at this point so right now Ruby is 3 yang is 5 Blake is 5 and Naruto is 5 i was thining on making him 6 but i figured nah the same age can work.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebirth of the child of prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rwby they are owned by their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth.

" _talking in their mind or thoughts"_ example

" _**Kurama beast form talking**_ _"_ example

Chapter 2 : New Beginnings

Raven returned to the camp with a slight smile on her face as she soon took a seat and rested by the fire. " _That kid is hiding a monster I could feel its presence in that cave and if that thing has the grimm shaking and scared, i wonder if it can handle Salem._ " Raven sat thinking to herself.

Tai came back from using the restroom in the forest "Hey Raven where did you go off to? I got worried and looked for you, but couldn't find you." he said sitting next to her and reached to put an arm around her, but she slapped his hand away.

" Nowhere that concerns you." she said and stood up going into her tent and pretended to go to sleep.

"Geeze what did I do?" Tai wined a bit and leaned back, poking a stick in the fire as he sighed.

Qrow chuckled "Heh what didn't you do? Not all girls are fans of Harems my friend, and trust me my sister is a very selfish women: what's hers is hers." he said before finishing his drink and putting it away.

Tai sighed "Yeah I guess that's what i get for even asking for that, but a man can dream, can't he?" he pouted and tossed the stick into the fire.

Qrow smiled "Sure! It's about all we can do now a days. anyway you got the first watch, I'm gonna call it a night." Qrow smiled and went into his tent and slept for the night, leaving Tai to his moping.

 **Next Morning -**

Tai came out of his tent with a stretch as he yawned and leaned back, but he soon stood frozen, with his mouth slightly agape. By the now extinguished fire sat the the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. Her scarlet red hair done up in a japanese fashioned hair bun with two chopsticks inside keeping its position. She wore a kemono that was just as red as her hair if not more, as she had one of her nice slender legs that was visibly folded over the other. But what amazed him more than anything were the nine long swaying fox tails that were behind her. She was staring at him with her blood red, slitted eyes as a small smile made way across her lips.

"Hello." she simply spoke. Her kemono was down slightly, her shoulders visible and her cleavage visible, teasing him ever so greatly with her modest double d sized breast.

"H-he-hel-.. Hello.. Ahem. Uhm Who.. I mean How can I help you?" Tai asked struggling to find his words at the very moment. His hand unconsciously going into his pocket to hide his ever so excited little Tai. Soon a still half asleep Qrow came out of his tent, but froze as well when seeing their intruder-slash-guest; depending how the situation was handled. Raven came out of her tent a hand resting on her katana in case the worse came, but she had a feeling she wouldn't need to use it.

The female fox faunus, or so they thought that's what she was, only laughed lightly to herself before placing her hands on her knees. "Typical humans so easy to get nervous and riled up when facing something new. " she smiled and soon looked at Raven. "Relax I am not a threat… For now." She smirked with one of her enlarged canines sticking out. "Besides if I was: you would all be dead and I wouldn't need to waste my time here." she spoke with a smile.

"If you're not a threat, then who or better yet what are you?" Raven asked as she held her katana in a slightly tighter grip but still made no real move to draw it out.

"Tsk tsk patience my dear .. and you can move your hand from your blade, I could kill you before you even reach for the handle .. and i have a good feeling you know that." she smirked and leaned forward slightly "My name is Kurama.. As for what i am you need not worry about that, just know that I am someone you don't want to make angry. " she smirked.

" _She has got to be that presence I felt last night by that cave. It's weaker, but similar. It's as if she's hiding her full power intentionally_." Raven thought as she moved her hand from her katana.

"I am simply here to ask why are you out here?" Kurama asked and awaited an answer.

Raven relaxed a little more "We are out here because we had a mission to clear out some grimm, along with figure out why they seem to be more in the villages now instead of the forest. It's a strange behavior for them since the villages showed no negative emotions." she spoke in hope that kurama could answer their concerns.

Kurama's ear twitched and a small smile graced her lips "I see. Well i am willing to say that I am partly to blame for that: because I killed them and kicked them out of their nest. I sadly can't control were they go so to that i can not be blamed." she finished.

Tai seemed to be smacked out of his dazed expression "Wait.. You mean you are the one that caused them to move closer to the village?" he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes "Yes you idiot she just said that if you were paying attention instead of daydreaming you would have known that."

Qrow decided to ask a question of his own "But how grimm feed off of negativity or anger or any bad emotion, they go to it. How are they scared of .. well no offense, a single woman?" he asked.

Kurama chuckled "Oh this isn't my only form this is just to help me get around unnoticed and to not get attacked immediately when seen." she said with a small giggle "But if I were to be in my other form we wouldn't be having this conversation. You would be running, scared and maybe trying to get a group of humans to come and try to kill me... To which i would have to slaughter you all." Kurama smirked. Soon her ear flicked to the side hearing something coming but she relaxed knowing by the scent who it was.

Out of the bushes came Naruto, rubbing his eyes "Mmh mom where did you go?" he asked. He asked walking to Kurama to which Kurama simply smiled and sat him in her lap and rubbed his head softly.

Raven smiled lightly "So we finally meet the mother of this one. He visited us last night" she spoke.

Kurama smiled " well yes and no. I am his mother as of now, but I'm not his birth mother. His parents were killed when he was but a newborn. I happened to be coming by and took pity on him and decided to raise him myself." she said, lying about his past while stroking his hair softly.

Tai scratched the back of his head "Not saying your not doing a good job but have you considered letting him live in the villages? Or letting someone else adopt him? Living out here he has more risk of getting attacked by grimm than in the village." Tai spoke, seeing as Naruto was asleep in Kurama's arms, he felt they could talk about it while not worrying him.

Kurama rolled her eyes "Indeed i thought about that originally, but I see how you people treat the ones like him and I will not let him face that discrimination at his age… _not again_." she said, finishing the last in her mind.

Qrow thinks for a minute "What about school? He would need to learn about this world and how to fight the grimm... along with making friends. He can't just stay out here and be partly alone with just you. That wouldn't be good for his mental health." Qrow tried to reason with kurama.

Kurama smiled "Indeed it wouldn't. I never said i wouldn't allow him to make that choice when he decides later, but right now he is still a cub and I would like to keep him that way at least for now." she said and brushed the sleeping naruto's head.

Soon the bushes rattled again and Kurama looked to see a woman wearing all white come out "So this is where you guys are! I've been looking all over for...you" she spoke seeing Kurama. The woman squealed and dashed forward so fast, and started admiring Kurama's tails "Ooh gosh this is so cool! you have … One, Two...nine tails! they're so pretty!" the woman dashed all around kurama until her hoodie was yanked by Raven.

"That's enough Summer, you're freaking her out." Raven said and dragged the pouting Summer away.

Kurama just smiled "She reminds me a lot of you, Kushina" Kurama sighed. "Well that's all the talking i wanted to do today so please forget you found this area; i would hate to have to kill anyone when trying to lay low" Kurama spoke, picking up Naruto and soon vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

The group stood in shock at the way Kurama vanished. It was as if she teleported but in reality she just moved so fast their eyes could not see her movement.

Summer decided to break the silence " so.. Um... care to explain who that was?" she asked, wanting answers as she sat down.

Tai butted in "Care to explain where our daughters are?" he said in a worried tone.

Summer sighed " they are fine they are playing with the village children in the playground watched by the guards and some villagers. " she said annoyed at Tai thinking she would just leave them unprotected "Now who was that?" she asked again.

"Her name is Kurama. She is the reason the grimm are staying away from this forest. And the area in general. It seems she's something that even the grimm fear.. Which i thought was impossible for them to fear anything." Raven explained as she sat down.

"Well either way, the mission's complete and we can report back to Oz so people dont keep coming out here looking for trouble" spoke Qrow as he soon lit a cigarette and puffed on it for a bit.

'Well let's get packing. Knowing the girls, they're causing havoc right about now" chuckled Tai as they soon got ready to go and left for the village.

\- Back at the cave -

Kurama sat with Naruto as they ate. Kurama thought about what those people had to say about it being to dangerous out here for Naruto. "Well.. I guess i could start training him now … I feel this world is gonna be a lot more troublesome than the nations." she sighed and soon looked at Naruto. "Ok my little one.. I think it's time we start training. It's gonna be long and hard training, but by the end of it I hope to have you at least ready to go out on your own without my guidance." she said, patting his head.

Naruto nods "But you will always be around, right mom?" he asked in a cute manner.

Kurama chuckled "I will always be with you.. In here" she spoke, pointing to his heart. "Besides, we still share a link, I can come to you no matter where you are. All you have to do is summon me." she smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now come, lets get started. We have some long years worth of training to do and trust me, just because your my cub doesn't mean i will go easy on you." she smirked.

Naruto smiled "don't worry mom .. I will make you proud!" he smiled and soon gathered up their things and began to walk out.

"Silly kit. I have been proud of you from the beginning." she smiled and followed after him.

Well that it for chapter 2 folks there will be a slight time skip to get some mid ground story before jumping again to the main ark were they enter beacon academy but that's for another time hope you like this chapter and continue to support me sorry for the long wait before getting this one out had a lot of work and things to do (* cough red dead Two * cough*) but i will try my best to get more chapters out faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebirth of the child of prophecy**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto or Rwby they are owned by their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth.**

Hello everyone sorry it's been a long time but just a lot of work and stress plus lack of motivation to write anything. But I come bearing slight good news i am getting to the point where i might be getting motivation back on my naruto x fairy tail crossover but that's for another time to discuss. Back to discussing this story I have decided to make it a slight harem I will not make him love every female but I have three in mind that i want him to be with. One you should already know by now but have fun guessing the other two ;3.  
Now to the story.

" _talking in their mind or thoughts" example_

" _**Kurama beast form talking"**_ _example_

 **Chapter 3: Years Training**

Four years had passed and naruto was soaking in kurama's training like a sponge to water. She had made him a very lethal killer and kept his reaction speed to its max making sure he was never caught off guard. Even when not training she made him keep a lookout for any and everything and hone his senses. Naruto was now nine years old and had grown quite a bit his hair now longer he kept the in a ponytail that went to his mid back as the main part of his hair was still spiked out. ( look at the picture for this story to get a exact detail what it looks like)

Needless to say kurama was making him into a perfect assassin but always told him he was free to do what he needed but to never trust anyone. They were currently walking through a forest when they heard a scream and smelled blood in the air. Naruto immediately ran i the direction the scream came from followed by a slight annoyed kurama.

" We don't have time for this kit leave the humans to fend for themselves" Kurama called after him as she was a steady pace behind him.

Naruto simply ignored her and came to were the scream came from in the middle of the forest floor were two dead bodies on of a woman and the other a man both stabbed to death it seamed. Naruto started to track the culprit be it a grim or human. He spotted foot tracks leading past a tree he slowly jumped into a tree and took off in the direction fast. Given a outside view he was a blur jumping from tree to tree until he spotted the culprits two bandits and they had a girl tied up and over one of their shoulders. They were walking and laughing as they discussed what they just did to the two bodies they left behind. Naruto's eyes instantly turned red and slitted mirroring his mothers.

" No wonder mother hates humans so much .." he thought to himself as he soon jumped to a tree just above them and waited for a moment and dropped down on the one not carrying the girls shoulder making him crumble to the floor in pain as he sent a har shop to his neck knocking him out. The other one didn't even get a chance to draw a knife or move before he punched him hard in the throat not killing him but making him choke pretty hard before receiving a chop to the back of the neck knocking him out. Naruto caught the girl before she could hit the floor not bothering to catch the falling bandit who landed face first on the hard ground. He carried her bridal style he noticed her neck was wrapped and he pulled back the wrap to see she had a slit across her throat likely the bandits trying to make sure she cant scream let alone speak anymore. He turned to his mother who was just coming into view from behind a tree arms folded. "Sorry.. Just had to do something" he said giving her a worried look.

Kurama rolled her eyes " sigh no .. you're only doing what comes natural for you.. You will remember that one day" she said hinting at the conversation she had with him telling him everything about his past life and how he has amnesia so to speak. Naruto smiled and looked at her before his ears folded back in worry.

"Think you can heal her mom.. They cut her throat to silence her screams. " he asked hoping she could.

Kurama shook her head " No my chakra is to potent and would do more harm than good it heals you fine because we are bonded but even to much of my chakra can still hurt you as well. " she simply stated 

Naruto frowns and looks down at her again and frowned " wish there was something i could do" he whispered but soon heard a voice in his head " _place your hand on her throat and focus on healing her "_ Naruto blinks but did as the voice said and placed his right hand on her throat and concentrated hard thinking of nothing but healing her wound. His hand flashed gold for a split second before returning to normal. " wow.. What was that" he spoke.

Kurama blinks and slowly smiles " so you are in there huh naruto" she spoke to her self it seemed as she walked and put her hand on his shoulder " come on we got to move dont want anymore annoyances showing up " she said walking off. 

Naruto nods " what about the girl?" he asked her as he followed behind.

Kurama shrugged " do what you want leave her or bring her with but don't expect me to play nice with her." she said with a side glare.

Naruto smiled and followed behind her quickly they walked for a few miles more before getting to a good resting point when night fell they made camp and naruto laid the girl down against a tree trunk he noticed she had a mixture in her hair one half a chocolate like brown and the other a pink. Naruto smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face before he left to go hunt for food. Kurama transformed back into her beast form but was the size of a horse her presence alone kept grim away. The girl slowly began to stir and wake up seeing a giant fox with nine tails would scare anyone she tried to scream but realized her hurt to do so.

" You can't scream child. Your throat is still in the process of healing it will be a while before you can speak properly again. " kurama said as she looked at the girl Naruto soon came back with a warthog and threw it down next to the fire.

"Oh.. your awake" he smiled looking at the girl as he walked to her and kneeled in front of her. Making her lean back away from him a bit. He looked her over and smiled seeing she had different colored eyes as well that matched her miss match hair. " Glad to see your doing ok sorry i couldn't full heal your throat " he said rubbing her head softly. The girl blushed as she was looking at naruto and did the next best thing she could think of to thank him. She hugged him tightly trembling remembering everything that just happened. Naruto blinks but hugs her back letting her cry silently into his shoulder.

After everything calmed down he cooked the food and gave kurama the rest they eat in silence for a bit before naruto decided to just get the questions out of the way. " so.. Were they our parents?" he simply asked frowning when getting a nod from her as he scratched the back of his head his fox ears doing a cute one ear up and the other ear down thing. " Sorry i know it's still fresh … um what's your name...oh yeah throats still healing sorry" he chuckled lightly at how awkward things were getting. She seemed to chuckle behind her hand but soon focused and tried to speak slowly.

"Ne..o." she strained and soon rubbed her neck to help sooth it as she at least got her nickname she liked to be called out.

Naruto smiled " you didn't have to strain yourself but it's nice to meat you neo.. My names Naruto" he smiled kindly with a fox grin getting her to blush lightly. Naruto continued to talk with her that night telling her she could just nod or shake her head for now to get things across. Soon they both were laying on kurama's side her tails curling around them she was reluctant to neo but one look from naruto melted her heart to much to say no.

Time passed and neo grew close to naruto very much so her throat was fully healed but she decided that the only people to her it would be naruto and kurama. Other then that she just slyly plade a mute girl giving nods or shake of the head when spoken to by other people when they passed through villages. Five more years passed and neo was almost inseparable from naruto they talked a lot more and he chuckled when he found out she was named after her mother's favorite ice cream to which she equally laughed that he was named after a ramen topping. Kurama just smiled happy he found someone already that made him happy hell even in a similar situation to his father meeting his mother. Maybe not exactly but close enough that he could see neo being a younger kushina.

Naruto was wearing a similar anbu uniform to how they use to look back in his homeland he even wore a fox mask to conceal his face while neo didn't really need anything ever since awakening her sibilance she could look like anyone so no one besides naruto and kurama would know if she was in her true form or not. She was also great with illusion which helped them out of sticky situations when she got a little to pickpockety. Kurama found it funny because neo acted more like a kitsune then naruto who actually was did.

It was day time and they were now traveling to the next town but stopped when they heard gunshots being fired. Naruto sighed " well so much for a non eventful day" he groaned but smled when neo hugged him from behind

" What's an adventure with out a little trouble" she smiled and soon walked to where the gunshots were being fired at swaying her hips oh so teasingly. Making naruto blush and calm down one of his tails as he walked behind her.

He freaked out the first night he woke up having now two tails but kurama reassured him that it was going to be a normal thing and to expect to grow 9 tails in total.

Once they got to the spot they were up in a tree checking out the scene it was a group of faunus known as the white fang and their leader at this time Ghira hiding behind vehicles as humans were shooting at them.

" Please we are just passing through we mean no harm" he pleaded with the people only to receive a racist reply. 

" well look like you animals decided to come passing through the wrong town. " spoke a random villager as they shot more bullets one nailing ghiras shoulder weakening his semblance

Naruto had seen enough and soon in a blur dashed through and was taking them out one by one. He was a blur to the faunus as well, two in particular were amazed at how fast and precise he was one being a bull faunus and the other a tiger and she was very much enjoying what she saw. Soon it was only one man left and he was backing out from the trees they were using as cover scared. "St.. stay back you freak" he said aiming a gun at naruto as he stood there slowly walking to the man naruto simply walked to the man and sighed grabbed the man's hand with the gun slowly pushed it down. " Go ahead kill me like the animal you are" said the man shakily.

Naruto blinks and simply laughs lightly " trust me pal if i wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this conversation and the world would have one less racist idiot roaming around. Besides im kinda tired from mopping the floor with you clowns and don't feel like moving them so i'm leaving that job to you. So i suggest you hurry before night comes i think grim are getting even hungrier these days" he said looking at the male the only epresson was the fox mask so the man couldn't see if he was joking or not which scared him more and he ran away with a panic to get help. Naruto just sighed and leaned back stretching " well that was eventful" he said she saw Ghira walking towards him with his group

"Thank you kindly stranger i wished we could have handled things peacefully but sadly that was not in their mind set today." ghira sighed and reached out his hand for a shake which naruto simply shook his hand. "If you don't mind me asking what's a boy like you doing out here by yourself ?" he asked concerned for his well being.

Naruto broke the hand shake " im not by me self but i don't trust you fully to introduce you yet" he said putting his hand in his pocket. As he could see the bull staring at him with a smirk along with the tigress but with slight lust they looked maybe a year older then him at most.

Ghira nods " Fair enough . well may i have the pleasure of knowing your name at least?" he asked trying to get at least some information on the boy.

Naruto just looked at him and said " No" get some growls form the faunus thinking he was being a little too cocky to their leader. " But you can call me Kitsune for now" he said with a shrug as his ear twitched and he turned his head slightly " well reinforcements are coming so i suggest you get moving." he replied before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Shocking some of the faunus as they quickly got in their vehicles the tigres giving one last look around before hopping in a truck as they drove away.

Naruto was no in a clearing and sighed as he leaned against a tree " did you have fun~" came a voice from above him before neo jumped down and landed in front of him and smiled

Naruto shrugged " i wouldn't really call it fun … but it was fun teasing you getting all the action while you had to watch " he smirked behind his mask and took a sucker punch to his gut from her playfully.

"How is mom doing since she went back in her seal" neo asked asking about kurama who was now back inside naruto's seal on his stomach she went back in a couple of days ago to rest before waiting to come back out.

"She's fine just napping" he smiled and started to walk with her to a good camping spot for the night once camp was set he waited till neo was sleep before he went and found a lake near by with a waterfall he got undressed and soon was bathing in the water swimming around before just laying in the water and looking up at the moon " so i did that huh?" he said thinking of the broken moon remembering his mother telling him how he was the reason the moon was broken. He sighed and soon swam back to his clothes and got out and used his chakra to push the water away from his body making him dry as he put back on his pants before putting back on his mask. " so get a good show ?" he asked as he looked towards the darkest part of the forest out came the tigress from before and she smiled

"Indead much so" she smiled and leaned on the tree slightly " But that's not why i came to find you." she smiled and slowly walked towards him more as he put back on the rest of his clothes. " You have skills. Skill that can be very useful to your people. " she smiled eyeing him up and down

Naruto chuckled "my people huh what makes you think i want to be associated with anything you faunus have going on?" he spoke as he folded his arms and waited for a answer.

" because i know you have been through what we have.. Given nasty looks wherever you go to a village or just traveling, refused to be served , looked down upon and maybe beaten for something that was not your fault" she said turning away and hugging herself slightly. As if that was what happened to her.

Naruto thinks for a second but soon some memories came back to him shadow figures calling him a freak and monster while children wouldn't play with him. He shook his head as the memories subsided. " Yeah i may have gotten some of those things but doesnt mean im going to hold hands and join forces with you all " he simply said as he let her come closer to him.

" how about this. Come stay at our village for a while .. get to know us and our ways and if you feel differently then you can leave .. just hope you don't tell humans were we are" she smiled

Naruto thinks for a second and sighed " fine but my mother would like to have a word with our leader one were there and don't get your hopes up as far as i'm concerned im just going there to visit and leave.

"Deal" she said reaching out her hand for a shake as he took her hand and shook it firmly sealing there verbal agreement. " names Sienna.. Sienna Khan " she smiled and hope to get his real name 

Naruto simply smiled " pleasure to meet you Sienna my name is the same as i said before kitsune. Until i feel comfortable giving my real name" he said

"Oh bo and here i thought i could get a one up on my friend and knowing your name" she smiled with a wink.

Naruto chuckled " can't out fox a fox " he teased as he lead her back to his camp for the night.

 **And there we go guys and gals chapter 3 so as you can see Neo is going to be first into the harem so needless to say the other two have to work through her to get to him. XD But any way hope you all enjoyed im going to bed please leave reasonable reviews. No Flames they will be made ignored. I know about my grammer sorry not sorry im not a damn novelist but i will have my friend fix it best he can . Till then Kiyoshi out!**


End file.
